object_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Microphone
Microphone is a contestant battling for an island on Object Fantasy. You might find her loud, but she's not trouble if you don't make her mad. She is currently eliminated with 6 contestant votes in Breaking the Barrier, in 25th place. Personality Microphone is mostly a good person, but has a strong hate towards water, and absolutely hates being called loud. In Episode 5, she boasts about saying she at least won a marathon before, and wanted to be picked instead of one of the four chosen by Phone. This might me she loves to run, but it hasn't been revealed yet. Appearance Microphone is a cheap microphone, possibly from the electronics aisle from a supermarket store. Her palette is grey, black, light black, and dark grey. Her previous look consisted of dark grey and grey, with a lesser defined body shape. Coverage & Screentime Watery Start In this episode, during the challenge, she complains that she hates water, at most. In the challenge, she is to the left of Cone and Notepad. She had lost the challenge off-screen, and was up for elimination. Objects Got Talent In this episode, Microphone heard that Biscuit's prize was a microphone, so she popped in and was angry at Brazil Map and Arizona Flag. Before In this episode, she is one of the contestants declared safe by Arizona Flag. With the contestant decision, she said she definitely wouldn't want Pomegranate Juice to stay, so she went with Celery. Dodging Time! In this episode she boasts that she at least won a marathon, and wish she would've rather been picked by Phone than one of the four chosen for the dodgeball challenge. Her team lost the game, and was up for elimination. With a Side of Feelings In this episode, Arizona Flag calls Microphone's name at the elimination, with a worried look, and she was declared safe, catching her piece of bacon with one hand. She also appears in the crowd of people angry at Biscuit. Her team won the test challenge, and got to finally enjoy the time of not losing a team member next episode. Breaking the Barrier In this episode, she appears at the challenge, with Plank telling Sign to target her with a dodgeball. She overheard something from Plank and went over Plank and Sign. Sign confesses to her that he said she was really loud, and was offended, saying she wouldn't yell at anyone. Plank told her he was yelled at by her a long time ago for "zero reasons given", and went into full rage mode, yelling at everyone, falling over, except Cone, which caused her team to lose the challenge. Her team got to vote at the end of the challenge instead of before a challenge. While Arizona Flag was explaining, Microphone was shocked when she heard that your cloud would disappear if you were eliminated, plummeting down to the Big Awesomeness Losers Locker. It was revealed that she was eliminated with 6 votes, and Lunch Box was safe with 4. Before she was officially eliminated, she said she at least had fun. Lunch Box said everyone would miss her, before Microphone went falling down, screaming. Trivia * Microphone has the loud voice overall, even though voice acting doesn't exist in the show. * Microphone is the first person to yell at a large group of people, and make her team lose because of something she did. * She felt very happy after Plank forgave her, but had no reaction to Phone when he barged in saying that he doesn't want it to take so long of a chat. * Microphone currently holds the show record for the most contestant votes, at 6 votes. Gallery